


#53

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi :) First of all, your fics are really good and thank you for sharing them with us. Second, I wanna make a request: can you write a doctor Callie/patient Arizona role player smut? Thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#53

People move fast in a hospital. It’s not unusual to see a surgeon moving down a hallway at a full sprint, but those moments were usually reserved for the ER and the floors with operating rooms. As Arizona hustled, practically galloping down the hall of the derm ward, she turned a few heads. She had only momentarily questioned the nature of the page she’d received from Callie, a 911 to a patient room in dermatology. She glided to a halt outside of the room, her heelies squeaking slightly as she leaned into a sharp turn. She knocked once and turned the handle, stepping into the room.

“Close the door,” she heard Callie murmur from around the corner. Arizona’s brow furrowed in confusion at the tone of her wife’s voice – it was light, breathy, practically giggly. “Lock it!” Callie added, and this time she really did giggle. Arizona locked the door and then clicked the wheels on her shoes into their locked position, striding past the bathroom and into the room proper. It was empty, except for her wife, who was in a hospital gown and had draped herself across the empty bed. Arizona’s mind immediately jumped back to the multiple times Callie had been admitted to SGMW as a patient.

“Are you okay? Your page said emergency, I got here as fast as I could…” she eyed the sly grin on Callie’s face.

“Dr. Robbins,” her voice dropped into a low purr as she ran a hand lightly over her chest and rested it on her own hip, arching her back slightly against the mattress, “I’m not feeling very well.”

Arizona allowed herself to gape at the audacity of her wife’s elaborate scheme to lure into this situation. She’d been joking about it for practically as long as they’d been sleeping together, but Arizona never thought she’d actually try for it, and at work, no less. She glanced at her watch. Callie’s page had been perfectly timed for the moment Arizona was free of scheduled procedures. She rolled her eyes, but when she looked up again Callie had grabbed the hem of her hospital gown and was slowly hiking it up the length of her thigh. Arizona felt her mouth go dry.

“Well, ah…” she cleared her throat as Callie gazed up at her expectantly. “Well, Ms. Torres, what seems to be the problem?”

“I just have this pain,” Callie paused here to pout dramatically, before biting her lip to suppress a grin, “Like an itch I can’t scratch.”

“I see,” Arizona fought to maintain her regular doctorly demeanor in the face of Callie’s cheesey porno lines. “Where do you feel the pain?”

Callie arched against the bed again, her hospital gown riding up her legs even further. Arizona licked her lips. “Do you feel pain here?” she glided her fingers over Callie’s collarbone. Callie shook her head.

“Here?” Arizona lowered her fingertips to the swell of Callie’s breast beneath the cotton of the gown. Callie hesitated but shook her head. “Lower.”

Arizona cupped Callie’s breast, feeling her nipple straining against the thin fabric of the gown. Callie grinned as Arizona’s thumb brushed over the hardened nub, teasing it through the fabric.

“Lower,” she breathed. Arizona moved her hand to Callie’s abdomen, tracing light circles with her fingertips. “Here?”

“Lower,” Callie repeated, her hips rising off the bed slightly. Arizona dropped her hand to Callie’s knee. Callie groaned in frustration, her hand closing around Arizona’s wrist.

“Higher,” she glared at Arizona’s smug grin. Arizona inched her hand up the inside of Callie’s thigh.

“Here?”

“Higher, Dr. Robbins, please!” Callie moaned, and Arizona finally obliged, sliding her fingertips against Callie’s clit immediately. Callie gasped and rolled her hips.

“Come here,” she breathed, grabbing the back of Arizona’s neck and pulling her down. Arizona struggled to shed her lab coat before climbing onto the bed, straddling Callie’s hips, her fingers still moving between them.

“Arizona…” Callie had dropped the act, and Arizona slid a finger inside her, her thumb sliding against her clit. Callie’s hips rose up to meet Arizona’s, and Arizona moaned against Callie’s lips and ground down on the hand pressed between them in response. Callie’s hospital gown had bunched at her waist, and Arizona reached beneath it to roughly knead her bare breast, rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Callie’s eyes slid closed, and Arizona looked down at her, her dark curls spread out on the pillow, her lips parted as she gasped with each stroke of Arizona’s thumb against her clit.

“I want…I need your mouth…” Callie gasped, and Arizona slithered off the bed, kneeling beside it. Callie began to move to the edge of the bed, but Arizona lost patience and hooked her arms under her thighs, roughly pulling her to the edge of the mattress and wrapping her lips around Callie’s clit, sucking hard. Callie moaned loudly, falling back against the mattress. Arizona slid two fingers inside her as she worked her tongue against her clit. She could feel Callie tightening around her fingers already.

Arizona pushed her free hand past the waistband of her own scrub pants and circled her own clit, roughly bringing herself to orgasm as Callie came with a low moan, her body shaking, her hands tangled in Arizona’s hair. They both stilled, Arizona resting her head against the inside of Callie’s thigh, panting. After a pause, Callie sat up and pulled Arizona to her, kissing her and sliding her hand into Arizona’s pants. She frowned and pulled away.

“You came already!” she pouted. Arizona chuckled sheepishly, “I couldn’t wait.”

“You can wait for tonight then,” Callie growled playfully, a familiar glint returning to her eye.

“You’re insatiable,” Arizona laughed, stooping to pick up her lab coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/59405522869/53-calzona-request


End file.
